powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ravonies/Vilano Kurahane
Name: Vilano Kurahane Title: Queen of Dukleund Nickname/Alias: Vilano the Spear wielder Vilano the Songstress Vilano the Sage. Theme Song(s): World and Love by Origa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oBGNIZ-KL90﻿ Age: 390 Gender: Female Race/Species: Wood Elf Appearance: She has light to mid brown skin, a curvy body, and long ears, with long platinum blond hair. She usually wears a white robe with with a fancy dress under it, armor, or a dress of some kind, she is fond of thigh high stockings, and looking fancy, she is also often seen with a spear and shield or just a spear. Weapon(s): Spear and Shield, the shield can be used as a sled of sorts. A staff with a spear pommel and a Scythe blade type sword, used to make said staff into a Scythe. Can also be used for harvesting grain. Two shorter staves that are 4.5 feet each, both of which can be combined to be a bow, if needed. Knives used for skinning and hunting. A Dagger. Abilities: Decelerated Aging: Wood Elves can live anywhere from 6000 - 8000 years on average. Enhanced Condition: This is a given because of the Elves Magic, as seen in the lore. Her Singing Ability and Beauty are not tied to this. Supernatural Beauty: Singing ability, and her beauty are all magnificent. Her Singing voice is glaringly better than most peoples. And she is exceptionally beautiful. Flawless Healing: She will never get scares from cuts, and her bones will heal from being broken perfectly... she is unable to generate Scar tissue. Her healing factor is still based on that of Enhanced Condition... she'll heal faster than a human, the average for a elf, unaided. State of Mind/Awareness and Intuition The ability to enter a state of understanding one's self, and everything around them. She Gained this though extensive mediation, which expanded on her awareness and intuition. Over the course of 365 years, she started her Journey when she was 25. - Nature Communication: The user is able to communicate with nature itself. Understanding animals and how the forest works. - Higher Consciousness: The ability to gain a new state of development. - Clear Mind: Possess a liberated/clear mind. - Inner Peace: spiritual training to be in sync with the mind, heart and spirit. - Qigong/Inner Energy/Chi: The ability to use Chi, By learning to harness this inner natural energy, they can gain superhuman capabilities, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. Some examples include physically manifesting all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of its power through shear force of will, achieving extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes, or in some cases, enables the use of super awareness, energy blasts, and elemental usage. Chi Shone fighting style works well with chi. In different cases, the user can produce chi by channeling the energy through the physical body or by using the natural energy of the planet or cosmos. -- ' Elemental Combat(Developing)': the use of Chi to harness the elements, though the name is kind of miss leading. Chi Shone Lei style of fighting, utilizes this. -- Chi Magic(Developing) : Vilano has is learning to master, her inner and natural energies, also known as chi, and can utilize it as a form of magic... to make up for her lack of magical power, and show up those damn Higher Elves who look down on the other elves. "Look around you, look beyond, see the beauty of the new dawn, the world around you is not what it seems, there is beauty beyond your wildest dreams.... I can see the world in a different light." Supernatural Singing: Her ability to sing is heavenly. Skills: - She can sing, and play instruments too. - She is proficient at wielding most weapons, but is especially good with pole blades, like Scythes and Spears - Proficient at duel staff combat. - She is good at shield combat too. - She can also wield duel Staff/Sword Staff/Sword Dagger/Spear Sword. Chi-shone(Chi Shown): a fighting style developed by by Vilano, it allows the use of chi, it requires years of training to use effectively, but can be used without chi. C'hi-shion Lie(Chi Shown Lay'): An Advanced Style of Chi-shone, that works with the elements, there are 5 variants, 4 of which make use of a element, the 5th is different, this advanced form requires knowledge of chi. Chi-Shion (Other levels): As the creator of the style, she has mastered it, and is able to manipulate and mix elements among other things. There are 8 other levels. Alliance: really to no one, but she will be nice. Strengths: She is good with scythes, spears and weapons. She has a excellent Singing voice. She is proud of her body, and not ashamed to wear fancy outfits or clothing, it also helps in combat. Weaknesses: She is a kind person so killing others isn't in her heart. She loves being groped, particularly having her breasts massaged... though she hates to admit it. Her bowmanship sucks compared to most elves, she is better with throwing a spear. Family: The Average Wood Elf Family, being mother, father, sisters, brothers. Bio: Vilano was born in the forests like most wood elves, and raised very nicely. She moved out of the tribe when she was 18, she moved around without aim till she was 23. For 2 years she lived in isolation on a lovely grassy hill by the ocean. One very nice day, she was relaxing enjoying the nice spring breeze, and she started to feel the power in this wind, and power in herself... deciding then, she would focus on learning about the world around her. She then spent the next 365 years mostly meditating and learning... developing her style, and way of fighting... expanding on her own limits. Due to all of this, she has developed the ability to change her state of mind at will, to achieve inner peace and a clear mind, among other things into how the world works. Vilano has spent a great deal of time learning and improving. She is thinking of finding students to teach and putting a name on her new fighting style. She would later become the queen of Dukleund, and guide her people to a land safe from prejudice. Extra: She like Most Wood Elves, ISN'T HUMAN, so the Human Concept of Sexuality and Indecency escape her. She likes to sing, alot, she also loves hot springs, and trying to invent new stuff. She knows how to sew, and she loves trying new styles of clothing, even if the concept is new. She is also working on developing her skills and trying to increase her own magical ability through hard work and practice, maybe even inventing things. She is horrible at baking cakes, and bread, and making things more complicated than simple steak or a simple meal. Quotes: "We don't have to fight... We can solve this like people, but if you insist I will put you down like a beast... though I don't want to..." "Make all the moves your own, and they become you" "Music and Song are a Art that carries great power, power enough to stop wars, or stir the masses, or be pleasant." "I intend to learn the secrets of this world... And apply them." 5506_wt08tou12chang_03_ib6884_0001.jpg|Another outfit 5506_wt08pcstsetwt_02_ib6884_0001.jpg|Vilano with her spear and armor 1421_wt05pczen_ea9512_0001.jpg|Vilano with another spear in a alternate costume 5506_wt08tou12chang_04_ib6884_0001.jpg|Vilano Waitress outfit 5506_wt08tou12chang_05_ib6884_0001.jpg|Vilano In a Kimono 0768_wt08dofspin_ib6884_0001.jpg|Vilano at a hotspring. 5506_wt08tou12chang_02_ib6884_0001.jpg|Vilano with a different dress on. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet Category:Elf Characters